Of course Glee Clubs do Facebook
by bremela
Summary: ANOTHER facebook fic! Starts at Original Song.
1. Original Song

**Okay, I know everyone is going on about Yes/No, so here is my insight. Go Wemma! They are cute, and I hope we see the wedding! The Helen Mirren voice over was perfect, and I love Becky! Let's see, what else… I cried during the scene with Finn and his mom, it was so sweet. Oh yeah, Finchel proposal. I don't really care about the answer, and I was anticipating Klaine. But the promo! SEBASTIAN SMYTHE, WATCH OUT, BECAUSE SANTANA IS TAKING YOU DOWN! **

**Anyway, I am jumping on the band-wagon and doing a Facebook fic! This takes place during Original Song and after. Oh, and I don't have a Facebook, so if the format is off, please tell me!**

**And I'm home sick, so as Kurt said "Screw this; I'm getting a whole cheesecake."**

**It rings true.**

_**(Insert line break here)**_

**Kurt Hummel **_is now in a relationship with _**Blaine Anderson**

**Mercedes Jones: **Congrats, boys! We all knew you were totally made for each other!

**Santana Lopez: **Of course. But Blaine, if you hurt Kurt, we're making your life hell.

**(Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen Chang, **and **9 others **liked this)

**Blaine Anderson: **New Directions, you have nothing to worry about, as I love Kurt and would never ever be able to hurt him. And I bet you'll all do a great job at our up coming competition!

**Nick Duval: **Blaine, you keep raising the best boyfriend bar, and you don't even care!

**Wes Montgomery: **Nick's right. And as great as you friends will do Kurt, we'll still beat them.

**Santana Lopez: **I don't think so Sir Gavel Obsessed!

**Wes Montgomery: **I am not upset! I just find it gives me power!

**David Warbler: **Wes, don't deny it, you're upset.

**Wes Montgomery: **Am not! And why are you **David Warbler**?

**David Warbler: **Because my cousin is also David, so we might get confused. And you are too!

**Wes Montgomery: **Are not!

**Kurt Hummel: **Stop blowing up my status! And shut up!

_Glee! _

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Kurt! You and Blaine did great for Candles and Raise Your Glass! It was so beautiful!

**Kurt Hummel: **You guys were great yourselves! I loved the original songs, and I realized you guys used my "One day you will all work for me" line, but really, it was AMAZING!

**David Warbler: **Original Songs? Why didn't we think of that?

**Jeff Sterling: **Because it's insanely hard for teenagers to compose for a cappella choirs.

**Rachel Berry: **Get off of Facebook! They're about to announce winners!

**Santana Lopez: **Oh look the hobbit has re-emerged from the empty hole of MySpace!

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm pretty sure hobbit is my title!

**Rachel Berry: **Shut up and get off of Facebook!

_Glee_

**Blaine Anderson: **It was so cool the Warblers and New Directions tied! We made it!

**Jeff Sterling: **FINALLY MADE IT, WHAT I'VE HOPED FOR, AND WAITED,

**Nick Duval: **AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, I DON'T FEEL SO ALONE,

**Jeff Sterling: **AND MY HEART STARTS TO HEAL,

**Nick Duval: **TO BELIEVE THIS IS REAL,

**Jeff Sterling: **THIS MUST BE HOW IT FEELS,

**Nick Duval: **TO HAVE A HOOOOOOOOME!

**Kurt Hummel: **And my crazy friends make a return! Where's that song from, I've never heard it before.

**Blaine Anderson: **Don't you dare.

**Jeff Sterling: ***snickers*

**Blaine Anderson: **Please don't.

**Nick Duval: ***giggles*

**Rachel Berry: **I was going to congratulate you all, but I feel as confused as Brittany right now, and that's an unfortunately high bar.

**Kurt Hummel: **Make it two. But really, if you imagine Nick and Jeff NOT screaming it, it sounds nice.

**Nick Duval: **It was by…

**Jeff Sterling: **Blaine!

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, did you really write that?

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah. It's not that good though.

**Kurt Hummel: **Are you kidding me? It sounds amazing! Mind playing it for me some time?

**Blaine Anderson: **Sure! How about when we get back, and we can have a celebratory movie night?

**Kurt Hummel: **I would love to! Love you!

**Santana Lopez: ***Pukes rainbows*

**David Warbler: **Where did you come from?

**Santana Lopez: **I'm everywhere, prep boy. Everywhere.

**David Warbler: **O.o

_Glee_

**Kurt Hummel: **Rest in peace my sweet prince. Pavarotti, 2010-2011.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh my gosh, Kurt, who died? Was it family?

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn, Pavarotti was the Warbler pet bird. And it's from 2010 to 2011. And the only person in my life to get a cute nickname like that is my Blaine.

**Finn Hudson: **TMI!

**Kurt Hummel: **Then stop intruding on our conversations and asking stupid questions.

_Glee_

**Rachel Berry: **Girls night at my house! Kurt, you come too! Vogue, Ice cream, facials, and makeovers!

**Kurt Hummel: **Thanks, I'll so be there!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I'm with the rest of the girls, and they're in!

_Glee_

**Santana Lopez: **I don't know why, but I'm at Rachel Berry's house with green gunk on my face.

**Kurt Hummel: **Make it two! But I actually enjoy time with my girls! I miss you all so much! But I do have Blaine and my crazy Warbler friends.

**David Warbler: **Did someone say crazy Warbler?

**Nick Duval: **I think he was referring to me.

**Jeff Sterling: **Or me.

**Wes Montgomery: **I'm the gavel obsessed, so I deserve the crazy title!

**Kurt Hummel:** All of you get it. And why are you on Santana's status?

**Jeff Sterling: **We followed David.

**David Warbler: **Umm…

**Wes Montgomery: **Oooooh! Someone has a crush on Santana!

**Jeff Sterling: **DAVETANA!

**Nick Duval: **SANTANVID!

**Santana Lopez: **Sorry to disappoint, but I'm taken.

**David Warbler: **Oh, I'm sorry. That is one lucky guy.

**Santana Lopez: **Sorry again, but the lucky GIRL is my Brittany, here.

**Wes Montgomery: **Let me guess, the pretty blonde?

**Santana Lopez: **Ding! We have a winner!

**Wes Montgomery: **I HATE ALL BOYS SCHOOLS!


	2. Night of Neglect

**I'm on a roll with stories! Anyway, I want everyone from the U.S. or anywhere else to hear me out when I say this.**

**STOP SOPA AND PIPA!**

**These are both anti-piracy laws, but they are badly constructed, and could put large websites, such as Wikipedia, YouTube and Tumblr in danger. Anything that is put up by someone who is not the rightful owner of the material they post can be sued, and the material taken down. This is outrageous, and I need you all to see a video on YouTube. Just type in "stop SOPA" and go to the video by JeepersMedia. It points out some very interesting facts, and some SOPA supporters actually sold software for piracy! Really, check it out and contact any lawmaker you can and alert them how badly this law could effect some websites!**

**Anyway, this takes place during Night of Neglect.**

_Glee_

**Rachel Berry **created event **Night of Neglect.**

**Kurt Hummel: **What is this and can I go?

**Rachel Berry: **It's a benefit concert celebrating neglected artists. Sure you can come!

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, **and **12 others** are attending event **Night of Neglect)**

**Rachel Berry:** That puts us up to a little over six hundred attendees! That is, if **Sunshine Corazon **can meet expectations and have all of her twitter followers come.

**Kurt Hummel: **As in the Sunshine you sent to a crack-house?

**Blaine Anderson: **She what?

**Sunshine Corazon: **Yes, she thought I was such a threat to her talent.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm really sorry! But you better not be betraying us!

**Sunshine Corazon: **I would never!

_Glee_

**Nick Duval **is now in a relationship with **Jeff Sterling**

**Nick Duval: **I forgot to change it 3

**Jeff Sterling: **Aw, I love you too.

**Kurt Hummel:** I KNEW IT! And congrats!

**Blaine Anderson: **Same here!

**Wes Montgomery: **Thank Gavel, now ALL of the sexual tension is gone from our rehearsals!

**Kurt Hummel: **Um, you and David look like you want to jump on each other.

**David Warbler: **No way! We just have an epic bromance!

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah, we'll keep believing it.

_Glee_

**Kurt Hummel: **I just realized something. I've never formally introduced the New Directions. But you're all online so I'll try.

**Kurt Hummel: **Say hi if you're on! First is one of my best friends, **Mercedes Jones**!

**Mercedes Jones:** Hello, boys! I'm a diva, drama queen, and Beyonce's clone!

**Kurt Hummel: **Next is **Rachel Berry**!

**Rachel Berry: **Don't you be stealing our Glee Club secrets. Anyway, I will one day be on Broadway, and you'll all be able to say you once Facebooked with the one and only Rachel Berry!

**Wes Montgomery: **Is she always like that?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yes. Next is cheerleader **Quinn Fabray**!

**Quinn Fabray: **Hello boys!

**David Warbler: **I just want to say you're very pretty.

**Nick Duval: **QUAVID!

**Jeff Sterling: **DAVINN!

**Kurt Hummel: **STOP FACEBOOK STALKING! Anyway, next is **Tina Cohen-Chang**.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Hello!

**Kurt Hummel: **Then there is Tina's boyfriend **Mike Chang** (not related)

**Mike Chang: **Hey, guys. Just know I can bust a move, but can't sing for my life.

**Kurt Hummel: **Next is my dear step-brother **Finn Hudson, **otherwise known as Frankenteen…

**Finn Hudson: **Hey, don't hurt my little brother, you guys!

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn, I don't care if you're six foot four, I'm three months older. Anyway, then there is **Artie Abrams.**

**Artie Abrams: **I'm the white rapper on wheels!

**Kurt Hummel: **Artie's in a wheel chair. Then there is Noah Puckerman, but goes by Puck. Surprisingly, he rarely stalks people *cough* Warblers *cough*.

**Puck Puckerman: **Who says I don't?

**Kurt Hummel: **Creeper. Anyhow, you've met **Santana Lopez.**

**Santana Lopez: **Hello crazy people who want me.

**Kurt Hummel: **Ignore any comments she makes. Then there is **Brittany Peirce.**

**Brittany Peirce: **Hi. Are you a dolphin school?

**Nick Duval: **What?

**Kurt Hummel: **Ignore that. And Britt, no, we're not all dolphins. Anyway, the last two members are **Sam Evans** and **Lauren Zizes**, but they almost never go on Facebook.

**Lauren Zizes: **Oh yeah? You just got Zized!

**Kurt Hummel: **And those are my crazy friends from another choir.

_Glee_

**David Warbler **to **Quinn Fabray: **Hey, I'm David.

**Quinn Fabray: **I remember you. You're one of Kurt's friends from Dalton, right?

**David Warbler: **Yeah, I am. Would you like to get coffee at the Lima Bean tomorrow?

**Quinn Fabray: **I would love to! See you then!

**David Warbler: **

_Glee_

**Rachel Berry: SUNSHINE CORAZON **WHERE IN OHIO ARE YOU? THE SHOW IS STARTING SOON AND THERE'S NO ONE HERE BUT A BUNCH OF HECKLERS, KURT, AND BLAINE!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh no. Duck and cover, this is going to be World War Rachel Berry. **Sunshine Corazon, **I highly recommend you get down here before Rachel finds you and tears you apart.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh great! I need to go get Mercedes…

_Glee_

**Santana Lopez: **That was a disaster.

**Rachel Berry: Santana Lopez, **shut up, I am NOT in the mood right now.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh dear. I think Rachel is royally pissed off.

**Rachel Berry: **Although Mercedes brought down the house, she only brought it down onto two people. Thanks for coming Kurt and Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: **Rachel, I'll come to all of your concerts and be there on your opening night on Broadway!

**Rachel Berry: **You are so the brother I never had!

_Glee_

**David Warbler **is now in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my gosh! When did this happen? You two are such a cute couple!

**Quinn Fabray: **We went on a few coffee dates, and found we both want to act and like a lot of the same things, and we get along really well.

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay, I guess that means you're Quavid!

**Rachel Berry: **Quinn, now that we're not fighting over Finn anymore, I hope we can be better friends. So I'll break the frosty coating by saying I think you have a beautiful voice and are really talented.

**Kurt Hummel: ***dies*

**Puck Puckerman: ***passes out*

**Mercedes Jones: ***faints*

**Santana Lopez: ***chokes*

**Jeff Sterling: ***drowns*

**Nick Duval: ***trips*

**Wes Montgomery: *** bangs gavel*

**Blaine Anderson: **What the heck is going on?

**Kurt Hummel: Rachel Berry **just complimented someone who was once her worst enemy. But the Warblers are just being insane.

**Nick Duval: **I was wondering why we were doing random actions.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh dear lord.


End file.
